


At Chunk's End

by Tyrux



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Let Lumine Say Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrux/pseuds/Tyrux
Summary: Lumine and Aether travel to Minecraft, battle Herobrine, and save the world(?) That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Kong | Aether & Ying | Lumine (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	At Chunk's End

A square sun hung high in the 16-bit sky. Rolling cubic hills rose in the distance, dotted with equally squarical trees and brush. Lumine ran a hand across the blindingly green grass—perfectly flat, yet with the same texture as your average plant.

"Aether," she murmured under her breath. "Where the hell are we?"

Her brother closed his eyes for a long moment—the warmth of their shared celestial power gently radiating outward. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"Minecraft," he said.

Lumine tilted her head. "Minecraft. This world is called _Minecraft._ "

Aether shrugged in response. "We should start building some shelter, it's getting late."  


"You really want to stick around here?" Lumine gestured out over the horizon. "The whole world's made out of cubes!"

He nodded. "It's pretty neat, right?"

"...Alright," she grumbled. "We'll see what _Minecraft_ has to offer. We could get our bearings a bit more though, it's only—"

Aether shook his head, pointing behind her. Lumine turned back, and a beautifully quadratic sunset greeted her to the west.

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed. "It's been like ten minutes!"

Aether merely shrugged once more. "Minecraft operates on stranger rules than most, I guess."  


"How are we going to build anything anyways?" she said, pacing across the plains. "Are you just supposed to _punch down trees_ or—"

Mid-way through her rant, Lumine did indeed punch a tree. The three-foot cubic block of oak wood collapsed, leaving a much smaller block of wood behind. It rotated slowly atop the stump, before leaping up and flying into Lumine's inventory.

She didn't know she _had_ an inventory.

"I don't like Minecraft, Aether," she bemoaned. "I don't like Minecraft at all."

* * *

"Aether!" Lumine cried, squinting in the early morning light. "Can you pass me some more stairs?"

"Passing stairs," he called back. A stack of stone brick stairs landed on the roof next to her, and she got back to work. One wouldn't think _stairs_ would work as roofing, but she'd long since given up questioning the internal logic of Minecraft.

They'd spent about a week in this strange, strange world. In Minecraft time, however, that was... more days and nights than she wished to count. And with their power still recharging, it'd be a bit longer before they could make the jump out of this forsaken place.  


Lumine hopped off the roof, smiling up at her handiwork. Their house was starting to look pretty nice, though. She'd have to make sure Aether got it in his sketchbook—this was one thing worth—

Wait a minute.

"Aether," she said slowly. "I filled in that bit of the roof, right?"

He looked up from his position in the midst of the wheat farm, leaning on a diamond hoe. "Huh? Yeah, I thought you did."

The bit of the roof in question, however, was very much not filled in.

"Couldn't have been a creeper, we would've heard it, right?" she murmured. "And I _did_ fill it in."

Aether shrugged. "Maybe it was a ghost."

"Well if it is a ghost, it messed with the wrong house." Lumine looked up to the sky. "You hear that, ghost?! Those were _our_ stone brick stairs!"

The ghost, if it yet remained, failed to respond.

* * *

Two days later, Lumine awoke to a crackling noise from somewhere outside. She sprung to her feet, sleep rapidly abandoning her as she pounded on her brother's rectangular bedroom door.

_(Granted, doors were normally rectangular, so that last bit wasn't particularly noteworthy. This world was rapidly draining her of synonyms for 'square'.)  
_

"Aether!" she hissed. "Up and at 'em, do you hear that?"

A few moments later, the door swung open, revealing a bleary Aether rubbing his eyes. "Fire?"

"It's not the house—yet. Come on, let's check it out."

The two of them ventured outside, the sky still dark with pre-dawn fog. Besides, however, the burning gold-and-netherrack altar positioned just ten blocks from their front door.

"I didn't build that," Lumine murmured.

Aether stepped forward slowly, running his hand across the structure's surface, its redstone torches positioned on each side flickered softly as he did so. "Whoever built this must have a nether portal. Or..."  


"They used ours," Lumine finished. "Someone was inside our house."

"But who could've—" Aether paused. "There's a name chiseled here. Herobrine? Is that the ghost?"

Something flickered at the edge of the fire's light. Lumine strained her gaze, squinting into the darkness. There, again—the flickering outline of a... creature? It was hexahedric, like the monsters that roamed the earth at night, but it wasn't approaching. Just the outline of a figure, until suddenly piercing white eyes were staring back at her—

"The ghost!"

"Yeah," Aether frowned. "That's what I just—"

"No, Aether, there!" Lumine hissed, pointing into the shadows. "The—"

The ghost—Herobrine? It was gone, white eyes and all.

"It was right there, I swear," she insisted. "Just staring at us, like it was waiting for us to—"

There was a _crack_ as Aether's pickaxe sheared through the netherrack, extinguishing the altar.

"I'm going back to bed," he yawned, stowing the tool back in his inventory. "If this Herobrine thing comes back, we'll deal with it."  


Lumine shook her head. "No, we should go after it right now. If it gets away who knows when we'll— Aether!"

But her brother had already vanished. With a sigh, and a last glance into the darkness, Lumine followed him back inside.

* * *

"Aether, can you pass me the water bucket?"

It'd been a few more days since the fiasco with the altar. Lumine _had_ wanted to keep an eye on the house, but once again they were running low on diamonds. That may have had something to do with the diamond hoes, but both she and Aether agreed they were a worthy investment. Diamond tools were just stylish, after all.

"Aether?" she tried again. When he didn't respond, she turned back to see what had caught his attention, only—

Aether wasn't there. The whole tunnel they'd just dug out together wasn't there, in fact—nothing but solid stone. She was trapped.

"Aether? AETHER!"

Nothing. Her own voice only echoed across the enclosed cave, bouncing back and forth—"Aether! Aether!"

As the echo faded Lumine was left to the bubbling of lava and the steadily rising thrum of her own heartbeat. Alone in a cubic cavern at y=11 was _not_ how she wanted to spend her day.

Deep breaths. She just had to dig her way back up—she had an enchanted pickaxe, that wouldn't be a problem at all. She spun around, searching for the highest spot to start from—

Directly behind her, silent and breathless, stood Herobrine. Its white eyes gazed back at her unfeeling, teal blue shirt and indigo pants formless against its blocky body. Some horrific _facsimile_ of a human.

"FUCK!" she shrieked, swinging her blade wildly. The first two hits merely bounced off Herobrine, but the third sunk deep into its abdomen—standing there all the while, just _watching_ her.

With a firm kick, Lumine pulled her sword free from the blocky aberration. It collapsed to the ground, twitching erratically for several moments as it phased in and out of sight. Finally, the thing flashed bright-red, vanishing in a puff of pixelated smoke.

Lumine let out a shaky exhale, leaning against the cavern wall. She stared at the spot the thing had vanished. No items, no colorful orbs of experience, nothing.

She was alone, with the stone, and the cold.

"Perhaps..." she finally surmised. "You weren't meant for this world either."

The stone wall cracked behind her, Aether emerging from a one-by-two hallway.

Looking over the scene, he nodded sagely. "Removed Herobrine."

"Removed or not, I don't want to test our luck sticking around," Lumine said. "Our adventures in the world of Minecraft have come to a close."

"Yeah, that's fair," Aether admitted. "I'm keeping my sword though."

"Oh, me too," Lumine said, swishing the diamond blade through the air. "These things are cool as hell. Five stars."


End file.
